Turn The Tables
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis found out that Kari and T.K. make him jealous so he decides to teach Kari a lesson she won't forget for a long time


"Where is he?" Yolei said with anger.

"Is he always like this?" Mimi said.

"Unfortunely" Cody said. The digidestine, young and old, were waiting for Davis and Veemon. They decided to go to the digital world for a picnic. Davis finally came through the door.

"Sorry guys when Jun found out I was going on a picnic she wouldn't leave me alone asking to come." Davis said.

"Well since you're here now let's go." Tai said.

"Yeah Ken and Ross must be waiting for us." Kari said. Ross was a new friend they made that was around the same age as Davis and his group. He was a digidestine from America that had two partners, a Gotsumon and an Aquamon (made up). He was smarter, but was a lot like Davis. When he moved to Odaiba and got to know him they welcomed him into the group.

"Well let's go." Davis said.

…

The Digital World In A Forest

"There they are." Ken said.

"Hey Ross, Ken." Davis said.

"Hey Davis what's up." Ross said. He was a brunet with goggles of his own and blue eyes.

"Veemon hey there." Aquamon said. He looked like Chaos from Sonic X, but was a darker blue and had retinas.

They set up the picnic and were having a relaxing time.

"Are you adjusting well in Odaiba Ross?" Joe asked.

"I do miss America, but since I met you guys it hasn't been so bad." Ross answered.

"Well I'm glad we met because there's finally someone, other than Veemon and Ken that really understands me." Davis said.

After they were done eating they all decided to take this time to relax. Ross, Aquamon, and Gotsumon were just walking around.

"Hey Ross look over there." Gotsumon said. He saw Kari and T.K. talking alone.

"I wonder what they're talking about and not letting us know." Ross said. He got closer to here what they were saying.

"I have to say Kari Davis is so fun." T.K. said

"I know with us making him jealous." Kari said.

"Did she just say they try to make Davis jealous?" Ross said.

"He actually thinks we have a thing." T.K. said.

"Yeah the way we always hang out so much." Kari said. After hearing that Ross went to tell Davis, but after he ran he missed something.

"You know Kari you should just tell Davis you like him." T.K. said.

"I will when the time is right." Kari said.

Ross found Davis and was eager to tell Davis what he heard.

"Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis." Ross said fast.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"You won't believe what I heard." Ross said. "You know you told me that you like Kari."

"Yeah what about it?" Davis asked.

"We over heard her talking with that T.K." Gotsumon said.

"You think they have something, but you're wrong." Aquamon said.

"We heard them say that they hang out so much to make you jealous." Ross said.

"They were trying to make me jealous." Davis said.

"That can only mean 1 of 2 things." Ross said. "Kari likes you or that she knew about your crush, but treated it as a joke. If that second one is true than she's not as nice as I thought."

"Well let's go find out." Veemon said.

"Hold up if she was treating it as a joke you're going to be embarrassed Davis." Ross said

"Well what do I do?" Davis asked

"I say we fight fire with fire because whatever her reason is she's not being a good friend." Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"You should make Kari jealous all you need is a girl to go with it." Ross said.

"I'm not all that well with girls Ross." Davis said.

"I know, but she has to be taught a lesson and it will prove if she likes you or not." Ross said.

…

Davis's building

'A girl to make Kari jealous.' Davis thought as he was walking home.

"Hi Davis." A girl with long black hair said.

"Hi Sarah." Davis said.

"You okay you look deep in thought." Sarah said.

"I'm fine." Davis said.

"Okay" Sarah said and walked away.

"Davis who was that?" Veemon asked.

"She's just a girl that I know." Davis answered then something clicked in his brain. "Hey Sarah wait up." He said as he ran after her.

….

The Next Day

Kari was meeting the others at the park and she saw Davis and Sarah talking and laughing. When she met the other she was curious.

"Hey guts who's that girl Davis is talking to." Kari asked

"I think her name is Sarah she lives in the same building as Davis." Ross answered.

"Sarah huh, Davis never mentioned her." Kari said.

"Kari are you okay?" Yolei asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kari said.

"You're acting a bit weird." Cody said.

"It's just I knew Davis a long time and he never mentioned her. They look like they're having a nice talk." Kari said.

"Kari are you jealous?" Ross asked.

"Jealous no; it's just Davis should have mentioned Sarah because I'm his girlfriend. I mean I'm his good friend." Kari said trying not to blush. Then Davis and Sarah came over.

"Hey guys this is Sarah." Davis said.

"Hi everyone." Sarah said.

"Hey Davis could I talk to you for a sec." Ross said. He pulled Davis away from the others "Its working Davis Kari is jealous."

"Are you sure?" Davis asked.

"She just called herself your girlfriend for a second." Ross said. "That has to mean she likes you."

"In that case I'll go talk to her." Davis said with joy.

"Not yet she still has to be taught a lesson." Ross said.

"How do I do that?" Davis asked.

"Just make it look like your all romantic with Sarah." Ross said.

"I'll do it." Davis said.

It has been a few days and Davis and Sarah were still looking like boyfriend and girlfriend. Kari hasn't admitted it, but she is feeling more and more jealous.

….

The School's Front Yard

"Hey where are Davis and Sarah?" Kari said.

"Here they come now." Ross said. They were coming with their arm around the other's shoulder. That struck Kari.

"Hey guys." Davis said.

"Davis why is your arm around Sarah?" Kari asked with annoyance.

"Great news we are going out." Sarah said.

"What no." Kari said.

"Why not Kari?" Davis asked.

"You have been acting weird lately what's wrong?" T.K. said.

"I'm-I'm jealous okay I admit it." Kari said. "So what are you going to do now that you know?"

"Dance" Ross and Davis said. Then they danced around with Veemon, Aquamon, and Gotsumon and everyone was confused. "Gottcha you."

"Thanks for the help Sarah." Davis said.

"No problem this was a lot of fun." Sarah said as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Yolei asked.

"I was never going out with Sarah she's just a friend." Davis said.

"We had Sarah pretend to be interested in Davis." Ross said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"To make you jealous Kari just like you've been making Davis jealous." Ross said.

"Okay that was so mean." Kari said.

"Good because you have been doing the same to Davis." Ross said.

"We heard you and T.K talk at the picnic." Gotsumon said and that made both her and T.K. embarrassed.

"I can't believe you Kari." Davis said. "I thought you were nice, but instead of talking to me you just rub it in my face." Davis. Ross and their digimon walked off and Kari was starting to cry.

…

The Next Day At The Park

"What gives you the right to do that?" Yolei said to Ross.

"She deserved it. She should have told Davis how she felt." Ross said. While they with Ken, Cody, and T.K. talked about what happened yesterday Davis was at the water fountain when Kari came behind and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Davis can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure" Davis said.

"Hey guys look." Cody said and saw Davis and Kari talking.

"Listen after what happened yesterday I realized that I've been treating you poorly with your emotions instead of talking to you and I'm sorry." Kari said.

"I'm sorry too." Davis said. "Ross and I weren't trying to be mean."

"I know and I deserved it." Kari said. "So are we okay?"

"We're fine." Davis said.

"Any way this is your fault for not telling me how you felt." Kari said.

"What?" Davis said. "No this is your fault for not telling me how you felt."

"Admit it already Davis you like me." Kari said.

"No you like me." Davis said

"No you like me." Kari said then Davis cupped her face and kissed her when her face was close enough. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. The other digidestine were awing.

"Is that proof enough?" Davis said.

"Yeah it is." Kari said. "You know this means we're a couple now."

"Yeah so you want to go out on Saturday?" Davis asked.

"I love to." Kari said and they kissed again.


End file.
